Campacino
Kanpachino is a member of the Achino Family. He is the first son and eldest child of Don Achino. He is the older twin brother of Brindo. He is generally differentiated in appearance from his twin brother by his blue shirt. Abilities and Powers As the eldest child of Don Achino, Kanpachino has more authority over the family business than his other siblings. During jobs, he is usually the one to oversee the situation alongside his father. Physically, Kanpachino is very acrobatic despite his large size. He is able to perform very skillful and fast moves such as evade Luffy's punches, and jump high into the air. Along with his twin brother, Brindo, Kanpachino is able to perform a special type of skill called Combination Play. This skill allows Kanpachino to glow blue and be magnetically drawn to his twin brother whilst his brother glows red. By either changing his glow to red, or having his brother change his glow to blue, Kanpachino can also be magnetically repelled away from his brother. Kanpachino and Brindo both use this ability of theirs either to travel long distances or to give them an advantage in battle. Despite what Combination Play looks like, it is not a Devil Fruit ability but something the two brothers can do somehow naturally since they are twins.One Piece Anime - Episode 331, Kanpachino and Brindo are seen performing Combination Play. History He is first seen toasting with his family. He is currently still in Lovely Land. When his father glimpses Zoro behind the window, he convinces him that he is just too drunk and didn't see anything at all.In episode 331 he is seen scolded by his father, because the flag is not there yet. He then calls Brindo on his den den mushi, but he is answered by Jiro, who says if he'll do anything, the Phoenix Pirates will kill Brindo. Kanpachino gets angry and gets to his brother via combination play. After his arrival, they form a duet, starting to attack Luffy and Chopper (whose 50 belli bounty intrigues them both somewhat). They plan to throw Luffy into the ocean and manage to throw him across the water on an iceberg. Later,he and Brindo use their power and try to fight Luffy,but the ice proofs too slipery even for them. They are then called away to Lovely Land,because of Don Achino geting mad.They arive and try to convince him,what a great birthday party theyll throw him,when Luffy comes to Lovely Land,screaming for his flag.He,Brindo,Hockera,Arabelle and Salco fight Luffy together at first,but he is then left to face off the newly arrived Puzzle.He is then seen shocked at his brothers defeat at Luffy's hands. Up until episode 330, he is shown with a shadow cast across his face. Major Battles * Kanpachino and Brindo vs. Luffy * Kanpachino vs. Puzzle Trivia *Kanpachino has a distinct laugh of his own which goes "Huh ha ha ha".One Piece Anime - Episode 331, Kanpachino is heard laughing with a distinct laugh. It almost sounds like a goat laughing in comparison to the way his brother, Brindo, laughs. *A running gag that happens with Kanpachino and Brindo is that Luffy thinks that the twins are actually clones. Thus whenever Luffy sees them together, Luffy would often state that they're using some sort of cloning technique despite being told otherwise.One Piece Anime - Episode 331, Luffy thinks Kanpachino and Brindo are clones upon seeing them. References External Links *Twin - Wikipedia article about twins Category:Achino Family Category:Human Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Non-Canon